Kevin
Kevin is a boy who was genetically-created to provide the antibodies for a Sinovirus vaccine. History Early History As part of the U.S. Air Force's attempt to see the completion of Project Fortune, the successful creation of a vaccine to the Chinese bio-weapon known as the Sinovirus, the scientists at Area 7 required a human being whose pure blood plasma they could use in their experiments. As a result, a human male was genetically crafted at the embryo stage to be able to withstand the Sinovirus, and during the mid 1990's, Kevin was born (presumably by a surrogate mother). Over seven years, Kevin grew up inside a glass cube, isolated from the world so as to avoid being contaminated by disease. Having little interaction with anyone besides the basic lessons of any human child or occasional drawing of his blood plasma, Kevin spent much time observing the scientists, learning to read their intentions from their body language. He also learned several unusual trivia and facts about the outside world, though he never learned some basic things such as people having last names. Unbeknownst to anyone, there came three groups desiring to take Kevin to alter the course of the work with the Sinovirus; the Chinese, who would no doubt use him to find out how to overcome the vaccine; the racist South African group Die Organisasie who's member Gunther Botha was recruited into Fortune by the U.S.; and the rogue Air Force Lieutenant-General "Caesar" Russell, who hoped to rebuild America into a confederate nation. Area 7 When the President came to Area 7 to inspect the results of Project Fortune, he briefly saw Kevin from the observation level above the boy's cube. Later, when a battle broke out between Caesar's forces and the President's people, Shane Schofield and Elizabeth Gant were surprised when they came across Kevin's cube. The young boy greeted them, and asked why they were frightened before asking their names. When Schofield introduced himself, he asked Kevin for his name, but was surprised that the boy didn't even know what a last name was. After Kevin rattled off a few trivial facts he knew, the lights on Level 4 went out, forcing Schofield and his group to continue on. When they met up with the President later, Schofield questioned the boy's significance, and so the President explained how the boy was critical to the Sinovirus vaccine. Schofield was concerned with the use of a child, and the President admitted that while he didn't like doing so, Kevin had existed before he had become President, and in the face of the Sinovirus he had reluctantly decided to continue Project Fortune's use of Kevin. While everyone was battling for the Nuclear Football in the main hanger, Botha let the Reccondos into the base, who helped him break into Kevin's cube and took him to the X-rail which they used to begin fleeing to Lake Powell. When Schofield's group determined there was nothing left to keep them in Area 7, Schofield wanted to bring the boy with them, only to discover Kevin had been taken. With Dr. Franklin's help, they determined that Botha had taken him, and prepared to pursue on the X-rail. At Lake Powell, Botha kept Kevin in his own bipod as they traversed the flooded canyons, while the Reccondos attempted to hold off Schofield's group and the 7th Squadron's Charlie unit. Botha prepared diving equipment for him and Kevin, ignoring Schofield's demand to stand down while Kevin waved at the Marine. Ultimately, Charlie unit's chopper took out Botha and his portion of the bipod, allowing them to recover the boy and return to Area 7. When they arrived at the top door, however, Charlie unit was confronted by Echo unit, who killed them and took Kevin themselves. They used the X-rail to take them to Area 8, where they intended to use a prototype X-38 to escape to the Chinese shuttle Yellow Star. At Area 8, however, their escape was slown down by Caesar's men, but the 747 they were eventually able to get by them. Once the X-38 neared orbit, Kevin, using a much-too-large space suit, was able to recognise Schofield despite his reflective helmet and waved once again. Schofield then proceeded to take control of the shuttle and land it back at Area 7. When Schofield was about to re-enter Area 7 to rescue Gant, Kevin told the Marine he thought she was still alive. At Schofield's questioning of how he knew, Kevin simply stated that he just knew, just like he did whenever Botha lied and how he'd recognised Schofield. With that, Kevin noted how Gant really liked Schofield, so he'd better save her. Kevin remained with the President, Book II and Janson until friendly Marine forces arrived, who took them to Area 8 until the crisis was over. Two weeks later, Kevin went to live with Schofield while a permanent home was found for him, to Gant's surprise. It is unknown who ended up adopting him. Personality With no other interaction with people other than the Area 7 scientists, Kevin had little to do but learn about people through their subtle actions and gestures. In doing so, he came to understand people's feelings and intents from the smallest indications they gave, such as recognising Gant's feelings for Schofield in a single brief meeting. Trivia *In the course of the life at Area 7, Kevin came to learn the following facts: **Twinkies give kids half their daily gluclose intake as well as give them a tasty snack! **Reptile are sensitive to changes in the Earth's magnetic field, allowing them to potential predict earthquakes! **Nobody knows the news like the NBC! Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Area 7